


0.08%

by Backfired



Series: Backward Compatibility [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backfired/pseuds/Backfired
Summary: “I possess a breathalyzer in my oral cavity,” Connor offered by way of explanation.  His expression was almost earnest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [0.08%](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895285) by [yocoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocoy/pseuds/yocoy)
  * Translation into Русский available: [0.08 промилле](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924049) by [Rishima_Kapur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur)



> inspired by a throwaway line in "super best friends play detroit" LOL

The first time it happened Hank had been furious.

 

He had been drowning his sorrows in alcohol again in one of the usual seedy bars he frequented when Connor had strode in—completely ignoring the No Androids Allowed sign, as per usual. 

 

Hank ignored him, continuing to sip his drink.  It was the goddamn weekend, he was more than a few bottles in, and was already well on his way to fulfilling his plan that night of getting completely shitfaced drunk. 

 

“Lieutenant Anderson, I’m sorry to disturb your evening, but there’s a case that needs your immediate attention.  We need to leave for the crime scene now.”

 

“Go away,” Hank slurred, still not turning to look at Connor. 

 

Connor leaned in impatiently, and Hank had a brief moment of déjà vu, “I’d love to, lieutenant, but duty requires otherwise.” Before Hank could protest once again, he felt strong hands wrap firmly under his arms and haul him bodily off his seat. As he swayed unsteadily on his feet, his head swimming with vertigo, those same hands clamped onto his shoulders and he was practically marched out of the bar.

 

Hank sputtered a few confused protests, “Hey, hey! I still need to pay for my goddamn drinks!”

 

“No worries, lieutenant, I paid your tab in full before we left.” Wow, Hank thought, how nice of him.  

 

“I’ll bill the payment to you later.”

 

Nevermind then.

 

It was pouring outside, the rain coming down in sheets and thunder echoing in the distance.  The trip from the bar entrance to Hank’s parked car was more than long enough to soak through his clothing entirely, and also sober him up.

 

He was just about to open the car door on the driver’s side when he was stopped by a firm hand. 

 

“I’m sorry lieutenant, but I don’t believe you’re in any condition to be driving right now.  I’ll drive us to the crime scene while you sober up.”

 

Hank turned to Connor in disbelief, “Excuse me? I think I can judge by myself whether or not I’m fit to drive thank you very mu—”

 

He was interrupted mid-sentence when he was suddenly attacked by lips on his and a tongue being shoved unceremoniously into his mouth, probing around a bit, which felt weird but also—curse Hank’s booze-addled mind—a bit sensual.  The moment Hank’s brain caught up with what was happening he shoved himself away from Connor immediately. 

 

“What the actual fuck, Connor!?”

 

Unfazed, Connor swiped the back of his hand over his mouth as he announced, “Your blood alcohol content is 0.185 percent, lieutenant, which is well above the legal limit of 0.08 percent.”

 

Hank stared at Connor, stunned. He was cold, miserable, and soaking wet standing in this goddamn rain, and his android investigative partner had just assaulted him by the mouth. 

 

“I believe that this is sufficient evidence that I should be the one to drive us to the crime scene.”

 

Hank just continued to stare at Connor.  The silence between them stretched.

 

“I possess a breathalyzer in my oral cavity,” Connor offered by way of explanation.  His expression was almost earnest.

 

Hank finally sighed and ran a hand over his face.  Jesus Christ. He was way too tired for this shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is super self indulgent adsfjldsfa


	2. Chapter 2

The second time it happened, Hank was still furious, but also maybe a little something else, too.

 

Hank was picking Connor up from the station.  As he pulled up to the curb where Connor was waiting by the DPD entrance, he rolled down the window, saying, “Get in.”

 

Before he knew what was happening, Connor was leaning in through the driver’s side window and suddenly warm lips were crushed against his, and as he opened his mouth to shout out in shock, a tongue once again delved in and managed a good swipe before Hank shoved Connor away. 

 

Hank wiped at his mouth as he said, “What the fuck is it this time, Connor!?”

 

Connor tilted his head to the side, “Your body odor smells strongly of alcohol, lieutenant.  I was merely checking to see if it was still advisable for you to be driving.  You’ll be glad to know that your blood alcohol content is 0.078 percent, which is safely below the legal limit.  However, I feel obligated to advise you that, while under the legal limit, blood alcohol content above 0.060 percent can still lead to impairment of your reasoning, depth perception, peripheral vision, and glare recovery.”

 

Hank glared at Connor long and hard, “I don’t think I needed your help to figure that one out, Connor,” he sighed, “Maybe give me some warning next time, yeah?”

 

Connor inclined his head, “I’ll keep that in mind, lieutenant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's so short, next chapter will be longer, promise!
> 
> also i finally caved and made a dbh twitter & tumblr, so you can yell at me [@hanks_fantasies](http://twitter.com/hanks_fantasies) on twitter or [@hanks-fantasies](http://hanks-fantasies.tumblr.com) on tumblr!! im taking art requests (porny or otherwise) cuz i know y'all r thirsty for me to write that continuation of my other fic, but i'm much faster at drawing nsfw than i am at writing it lol. 
> 
> also is there already a ship name for this pairing or nah?? pls let me know if there is
> 
> & finally thank you for all your kind comments!! i'm glad u guys like these cracky little fics :D ur comments really brighten my day & keep me motivated to continue writing <33


	3. Chapter 3

The third time was mostly just embarrassing.  Might’ve been worth it just to see the look on that bastard Gavin’s face though.

 

Hank and Connor showed up at the crime scene, late as usual.  Gavin and a few other DPD police officers were already on site, documenting the evidence and cordoning off the surrounding area.

 

“Well look who the cat finally dragged in!  A washed out drunk and his loyal little plastic lapdog,” Gavin made an exaggerated sniffing motion and then pinched his nose in disgust, “Damn, you’re already stinking the place up of booze, lieutenant.  Shouldn’t senior citizens like you be at home recovering from alcohol poisoning or some shit?”

 

That did it.  Hank had had it up to here with Gavin’s juvenile insults, and he wasn’t going to take it anymore.  Conveniently, he had just the idea for how to shut that little prick up.

 

Hank crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Gavin, unimpressed, “I’ll have you know that I’m perfectly sober tonight and have a BAC well below the legal limit, Detective,” he smirked, “Connor?”

 

Connor turned and looked at him in confusion.  Hank could see the comprehension dawn on Connor’s face the moment he realized what he was asking for.  Connor placed a gentle hand behind Hank’s head and calmly leaned in.  This time Hank was expecting it, so he opened his mouth obediently as Connor’s lips pressed against his and he administered the breathalyzer test. 

 

When they pulled apart just a few seconds later Hank turned, and with a smug satisfaction saw Gavin’s now genuinely shocked and repulsed face. 

 

“Lieutenant Anderson’s current blood alcohol content is 0.0133 percent, which is well below the legal limit of 0.08 percent,” Connor announced. 

 

After Gavin’s lack of response, Connor helpfully supplied, “I possess a breathalyzer in my oral cavity.”

 

At this, Gavin finally managed to spit out, “Jesus Christ, Hank, I didn’t think you were _actually_ fucking your android! I really did not need to see that, holy fuck,” he shuddered, “Wow, do I wish brain bleach existed right now.  I am fucking outta here.  You and your fucktoy can try and resolve the case on your own.” With that Gavin gave a dismissive wave and booked it out of the crime scene. 

 

Connor watched Gavin leave with a raised brow, “I believe Detective Reed drew some erroneous conclusions, lieutenant.”

 

Hank smirked.

 

“I’m just glad I got to scar that fucker for life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took a few liberties with characterization in this one ;;; but that's what crack's for right?? 
> 
> also thanks for letting me know what the ship names are guys :D seems like there's not really a consensus so far but looks like hannor/honnor is popular on tumblr and hankcon/connorson is popular on twitter lol
> 
> as always, feel free to hmu on tumblr [@hanks-fantasies](http://hanks-fantasies.tumblr.com) or twitter [@hanks_fantasies](http://twitter.com/hanks_fantasies) :)


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth time wasn’t until after the android revolution. 

 

After the peace talks with the President and Markus had reached an agreeable conclusion that guaranteed the autonomy of androids, Hank went out to celebrate with Connor.  Though many months and possibly even years of electoral decisions—not to mention societal prejudices—still needed to be resolved, Hank would take the small victories.  And even though Connor couldn’t drink, Hank was sure he could drink enough to celebrate for the both of them. 

 

It was getting late and Hank was pleasantly tipsy.  He had quite a lot to drink already, but didn’t want to get blackout drunk, because even he realized that it may be a bit rude to force Connor to babysit him and drag his sorry ass back home.  

 

Hank gazed thoughtfully at Connor, who was busy people watching.  Taking a sip of whiskey for some liquid courage, he said as casually as possible, “Y’know Connor, to be completely honest, I really hope you stay on the task force.  I mean, even after androids get to decide what job they want instead of just doing whatever they’re assigned, I’d really like it if—I’d be happy if you stayed on as my investigative partner.  I mean it.” God was Hank bad at heartfelt confessions.  Feelings, eugh.

 

Connor looked at him in surprise, before the corners of his lips slowly turned up into a genuine smile.  Not one of those creepy, slightly-off ones that he used to do.  Though even those had been a bit endearing. Wait…what.

 

Before Hank could dwell on that disturbingly fond thought, Connor replied, “I’d love to, lieutenant.  Though I may be designed for the sole purpose of detective work, I find that I actually quite enjoy my assignment at the DPD.” A spark of mischief reached his eyes as he added, “Working with you hasn’t turned out to be so bad either, lieutenant.”

 

Hank chuckled as he let that comment slide this time.

 

“Hank,” he said over another sip of whiskey, “Call me Hank.”

 

\---

 

When Hank was finished drinking and picking at his food a few hours later, Connor walked back with him to his car.  Connor had been living with Hank in the interim between Markus’ march and the conclusion of the peace talks.  If Hank was being honest with himself, he was more than a little pleased with the arrangement.  It was nice having more company in the empty house, someone to talk to besides Sumo, and the fact that Connor occasionally helped with chores was an added bonus.  Honestly he…wouldn’t mind if the arrangement continued, even after Connor started earning a proper income to support himself.

 

As Hank approached the driver’s side of the car, a careful hand on his arm stopped him.  A gentle push turned him around to face Connor. 

 

Connor paused, not saying anything at first. Hank unconsciously held his breath.

 

“Lieu—Hank,” Connor started.  He was looking at him, expectantly.  Connor didn’t elaborate, but Hank had a good idea what he was asking for.  He closed his eyes and waited in lieu of answering. 

 

He could feel the heat of Connor’s face leaning in before soft lips touched his.  He was expecting a tongue to pry open his lips any second now, but instead those lips began gently moving over his, slowly, sensually. 

 

This was…a kiss. 

 

Hank opened his eyes in surprise, and saw Connor gazing back hesitantly as he kissed him.  Hank slowly closed his eyes again and relaxed.  He leaned back as he let Connor gradually coax his lips open and deepen the kiss.  His tongue was gentler this time, less deliberately analytical. 

 

Before he knew it, Connor was pulling away.  Hank cursed his traitorous mind for feeling a sudden sense of loss.

 

He blinked open his eyes and saw that Connor was still close.  Hank could almost imagine the heat of Connor’s breath on his face as he said quietly into the space between them, “Your blood alcohol content is 0.112 percent, Hank. I think it’s best if I drive us home tonight.”

 

Home, Hank thought.  Connor had said “home,” not “your house,” or an even more succinct “drive us back.” 

 

Home.  Hank found that he liked the sound of that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost at the end! :P thank you all for your continued kind comments, they truly sustain me <33
> 
> again, feel free to yell at me [@hanks_fantasies](http://twitter.com/hanks_fantasies) on twitter or [@hanks-fantasies](http://hanks-fantasies.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!
> 
> edit: added my own fanart, lol


End file.
